


It's Just So Important

by Bam4Me



Series: Attempted Het [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Puppy Play, i love it, owner!Allison, pack knows about stiles, puppy!Stiles, this is literally just a cute filicet i found in my documents folder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing that owners need to understand, is that puppy's need to protect them just as much as they need to be protected. He's just doing his duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just So Important

**Author's Note:**

> This just in! I still have no fucking clue how to title things! I hate myself! Fuck!
> 
> Come join me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com

 

Stiles startled when he heard the loud clanging coming from the kitchen, making him yelp in fright as he jumped a little in the cage, ending up on all fours and stumbling around tiredly and looking for the culprit of the noise.

 

"Oh shit." Stiles could see through the mesh curtains around the cage easily enough that a head was poking out of the kitchen, biting her lip as she realized she had woken the puppy and frantically putting whatever was in her hands down and rushing over to the cage. Stiles nearly flung himself out at Allison when she opened the cage, trying to both seek out comfort in her arms and protect them from whatever danger had come from the loud noise at the same time.

 

He hadn't even realized he had been whimpering until warm hands soothingly rubbed up and down his back, cooing and shushing him while he trembled in her arms.

 

Stiles never did well with being woken up by loud noises.

 

"You're okay Stiles. Just calm down a little, everything is okay. Nothing is wrong, precious pup." Stiles frantically pushed his head into her neck, rubbing his sleepy eyes at her collar bone and pawing at her lap to get a better grip. "You're okay, pup. Nothing wrong with my pup, just dropped a pan while making dinner. Clumsy of me really. Don't worry, sweet pup, that bad scary noise went away."

 

Stiles sighed into her shoulder, letting his body relax in her arms, trying to slow his heart rate down just a little to make things stop being so loud and scary right now.

 

"Oh my God, his heart rate just suddenly sky rocketed, is he okay?" Stiles and Allison looked up, seeing Scott in the doorway, looking between the two worriedly and Stiles started whimpering again right away, trying to comfort his packmate, but not wanting to leave his owner’s arms to do it. It was frustrating to say the least.

 

Allison sighed behind him, petting him to calm him down again, making Stiles want to cuddle her until the end of time honestly. Owner always knew what to do when things were unhappy, that's what made her best.

 

"He's okay Scott. I dropped a pan in the kitchen and it woke him up. Guess that wasn't a suitable way to wake a puppy now that I think about it..." Allison trailed off, obviously trying to make one of those 'jokes' humans were so fond of. Stiles didn't get jokes very much as a puppy to say the least.

 

Scott smiled at them, and suddenly there were other packmates crowded behind him, looking worried like Scott had, and Stiles whimpered again, trying to burrow back into Allison’s arms at their looks, not wanting to cause the distress that he thought he was. This was not okay.

 

"Okay then, Allison. You sure he's okay though, he looks kind of unhappy right now."

 

Allison rolled her eyes, letting Stiles bury his face in her chest for the moment. "Yes, he looks distressed right now, Scott. He looks distressed right now, because all of his packmates are worried and he's sad he caused it. He's distressed because you guys are distressed. Stop it."

 

Stiles looked up, whimpering at Allison’s 'stern' voice. He never liked that voice, it usually meant he'd done something bad. Like chewing on her shoes, or tearing all the couch cushions off in the living room to make a sleepy time nest to nap in.

 

Not like he knew it would be bad though, they sounded like such good ideas in his head before he did them...

 

Allison turned to him with a smiled and peppered kisses all over his face, loudly proclaiming that he was 'Alli's good boy' and she wasn't mad at him. Stiles felt a little better at that.

 

"Sorry, Allison." Scott moved further into the room and sat next to them on the floor, looking over his best friend in his ex's arms and smiled. Stiles looked up at his from Allison's arms and launched at him, still keeping most of his body in Allison's lap but getting just close enough to lick a few wet stripes up the side of Scott's face, and not stopping until Scott pushed him away laughing the whole time.

 

Stiles just happily yipped and nibbled on Scott's fingers instead, turning his attention to the large digits he'd captured, holding them between his paws to keep them in place. Scott just laughed at that too, letting the puppy have them for now.

 

There was a snort from the doorway and Allison looked up to see the crowd dispersing, Derek crossing his arms and looking fondly over his pack with Peter, and the rest all seeming fine to leave them be for now.

 

Stiles didn't care. If they didn't want to play with him that was their fault. He was very fun to play with.

 

Owner says so all the time.

 

That made it a fact.

 

Allison smiled at her pup, letting him continue nibbling on Scott's hand (she only let him do it to the wolves, and only if she okay'd it first) before sighing and gently nudging him off of her lap and standing. Stiles went easily enough but looked confused along the way, cocking his head up at her like he just really didn't understand. He looked back at his cage, sitting innocently in the corner of the carpeted dining room, the only room close enough to the kitchen so someone could hear him if he needed help while in either the kitchen or living room (either of those rooms always had someone in it, and Stiles just needed someone to watch out for him if he was locked up) and back at Allison.

 

She smiled down at him and shook her head a little. "I'm just going back to make dinner, pup. It'll be really boring in there."

 

Stiles seemed stubborn though, following her as soon as she started walking away with a set look on his face. She shrugged and let him into the kitchen after her, Peter (being one of the only other pack members besides Stiles who could cook) followed her in to help.

 

It was quiet for the most part, working together with Peter was always quiet, whether it be researching with Stiles, cooking with Allison, or somehow, even fighting with Derek. Maybe she should ask him how he does it, but knowing him he'll probably just sit there and stare at her until she goes away.

 

 

"Hey. Did I say you could do that?"

 

Allison looked over to find him fake glaring down at her pup, stretched out on his back and halfway on top of Peter's feet while he chewed on Peter's pants legs looking innocent. She snickered a little at the look. Stiles knew full well that look may be innocent, but his intentions behind it never were.

 

Allison snorted, moving to the pantry and rooting around in it for a little bit before pulling out a box of nutrigrain bars. "C'mere Pup. Alli has a treat for you."

 

Peter raised an eyebrow, watching Stiles let go of his pants legs and dart over towards Allison, knee pads skidding over the slick floor and nearly missing her entirely. "Isn't it a bad idea to feed him before dinner?"

 

Allison shrugged. "Not really, he's always hungry after he wakes up. Besides, he has such trouble keeping on weight in the first place, might as well let him eat when he wants to."

 

She pulled the skittering puppy behind her to an area of the kitchen close to the breakfast table, and opened the bar, breaking it up into chunks before dropping them into a dog bowl, artfully labeled as 'Stiles' and let him have at it.

 

She nearly had to stop herself from cooing at the sight, her cute little pup attacking the snack with vigor, bottom wriggling in the air happily. She just shook her head fondly instead, going back to help Peter with dinner.

 

***

 

Stiles woke with a start again, wondering if this was becoming a thing now, before shaking the fuzzly out of his brain and sitting up, much more human now than before. He blinked sleepily towards where the door was cracked open a little and looked to the other side of the bed.

 

Empty... Maybe Allison was just going to the bathroom.

 

Either way, being awake without her made him wonder if anyone else in the house was up right now. He pushed himself off the oversized pile of pillows he was using for a bed and shook a little when the blanket he’d been sleeping under got caught on his foot. He didn’t like that.

 

He nudged the hallway door open a little more and ventured out into it, still on all fours, head still a little fuzzy from sleep. He was a sleepy puppy after all.

 

Most of the other pack mates doors were closed, but Malia and Kira’s door was open just enough for him to poke his head in and find Malia sitting up in the bed with a book and Kira passed out across her lap.

 

That looked like a very comfy spot.

 

“Hey, pup.”

 

If Stiles had a tail, it would be wagging right now. Someone called him pup, and that usually meant they wanted to play with him. But, Malia wasn’t getting up though? Maybe it wasn’t play time right now…

 

“Where’s your owner gone off to?”

 

Stiles looked back out into the hallway before turning around a few times, just to make sure she wasn’t around. He turned back so the upper half of his body was in their bedroom and whined a little, high in the back of his throat, before getting teary eyed and laying down.

 

Where’s owner?

 

Malia gave him a slightly worried look before turning her head to the side and listening.

 

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Derek coming towards the bedroom, a soft smile of his face. “I’ve got him, Malia. Allison is just making a snack in the kitchen.”

 

Stiles heard, ‘Allison,’ ‘snack,’ and ‘kitchen’ and he was right back to excited in seconds. Those words meant he’s getting food, and pets from his amazing owner!

 

Malia smiled as Derek tucked a finger under Stiles’ collar and gently lead him out of the room and down the hallway.

 

Allison was a little surprised to see them come into the kitchen but smiled, leaning down to give the puppy a belly rub while Stiles gave a small bark of delight. Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com


End file.
